Paranoia Turned Painful
by Seth da Hooded Bandit
Summary: Arthur is struck with a stroke of jealousy after Alfred comes home from working on a night shift. How will this play out? Rated T for swearing and implied stuff. USUK, slight FrUK and AmeLith.


**Author's Note: **Ehh...not the best thing I've ever written. Mostly just some story idea I thought of randomly and had to write out. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Inspiration Song: **_"California King Bed" _by Rihanna

* * *

Today had felt like the longest day of his life. After a long night of work (he had worked on the night shift at the hospital, not typical of him), Alfred had returned home to find his British boyfriend of three years sulking in the living room, sipping tea. Unable to sense the mood, for it was so early in the morning, the native-born American simply greeted him cheerfully as always, and whenever he came back to the living room after removing his scrubs in the bedroom and replacing them with regular clothes, it began.

Arthur started the whole mess. He spoke sternly, "You never told me that you were taking the night shift. I thought you had the whole day off." Fighting wasn't uncommon between the two of them, and their fights had been increasing more and more often. However, it had been a week since their last one, so Alfred wasn't prepared for it.

Alfred protested, "I thought I did too, until the hospital called me."

"You never take night shifts though. Why didn't they ask someone who did?"

"I don't know, Artie, I'm not the boss. I simply do as asked so I can get paid."

Arthur sighed, "Fine, fine. Who else was there?"

"It was just Toris and me, there wasn't very much to do, so we had a lot of free time."

The Brit jolted in his seat, "Free time...?"

Walking into the kitchen, and grabbing himself a sandwich he had put in the fridge a couple days ago, Alfred nodded, "Yeah! We caught up and it was a lot of fun."

By now, Arthur's face was beginning to turn red, "...Oh really?"

Alfred came into the living room and started taking hungry bites out of the sub sandwich, and chuckled, "Yeah, we were really tired after it all, and he almost fell asleep in the bed that I was going to use." Giving a nonchalant shrug, he added pleasantly, "Not that I would have minded all that much, Toris is really nice."

Arthur suddenly shouted, "I bet he is, Alfred!" Blinking with the sudden change in attitude, Alfred was about to open his mouth to speak, but Arthur quickly cut him off, "I know you took that fucking night shift because you two were going to be alone! Stop rubbing the fact that you just love that fucking Lithuanian so bloody much!"

"Arthur, what are you-?"

"Shut up! You're so damn obvious, you asshole! Cheating on me with him! God dammit, it's like I don't even exist whenever you talk about him!"

Alfred was hurt, "You think I slept with Toris...? What makes you think that?! He's just my friend!"

"He's one hell of a close friend, that's for sure!"

"Why are you getting so damn jealous all of a sudden?! You act like I don't bang your brains out every night!"

"And you're probably so good at it because you practice with your beloved doctor-friend or whatever the hell he is to you!"

"Why in the hell are you thinking like this?!"

"Because you always speak so fucking highly of him after you get home from work like your screwing him in between patients! I can't take it anymore!"

Tempering his voice, the American asked, "There's nothing you need to be jealous of, dummy. Toris is just my friend. The only reason I wouldn't have mind if he slept in the same bed as me is because there's a very limited amount of beds, and he's got your body type. I would have thought I was cuddling with you."

Cheeks a dark red, the Brit hissed, "You don't say things like that, it's still wrong!"

Afterwards, the day went on somewhat awkwardly, with very few words being exchanged between the pair. Both of them were mad, yet wanting to make up at the same time. Dinner was filled with extreme tension, and the only thing that was said at the table was Alfred, saying that Arthur cooked the beef a little too long. He was probably so pissed off that he allowed Arthur to cook dinner, simply for the sake of not going hungry. The American managed to eat everything he was given, to not further anger his boyfriend, and hastily took up the plates to the sink.

After everything was in the dishwasher was when the fighting started back up.

"How can I be so sure that you're not sleeping with him?! You always talk about him! Whenever he met me, he didn't even know who I was until you introduced me!"

"I'm so sorry that I'm at work all the time! I'm the main source of income, so don't 'cha think I deserve to be cut a bit of slack?!"

"Now you're just denying it! You have been sleeping with him!"

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have! That's why you took that night shift! You did it again last night!"

"You have no proof and no right to talk! You think I spend all my time with Toris, what about that damn Francis?! He's your 'best friend', isn't he? How do I know you haven't been fucking him behind my back?!"

"I'd never cheat on you! Especially not with him!"

"Neither would I!"

"Prove it!"

Alfred quickly shoved his lips harshly onto Arthur's, giving the man a rough kiss. The taller, yet younger blond backed the older into the wall, pressing his hips against his forcefully and grinding them together. Both of them quickly found out what was going to follow after Alfred's actions, but the question was: who was going to reign on top? Arthur apparently wasn't going to submit, and he fought his way off the wall and into the dominating position of the kiss. Now that Arthur was moving, Alfred couldn't find the strength to halt him in his path and he murmured against the kiss, "Oh fuck..."

Two hours later, the two were under the covers of their king-sized bed, each of the members sleeping as far away as they could get without being uncomfortable. Alfred couldn't barely move without hurting some part of his body, turns out that Arthur really wasn't threatening something empty whenever he made himself dominant. It seemed as if the Brit had thrown all of his frustrations and anger at Alfred into two long and aggressive rounds of sex. His ass was so damn sore...it was as if Arthur hadn't learned what the meaning of "self-restraint" was. And though he'd never tell anyone, he never knew that harsh dirty speak during being in submission would ever make him wail and cry as much as he did. Alfred was even wondering if he had done it to make him admit something he never did.

Alfred had never even thought of sleeping with Toris. Sure, the two were really good friends and the Lithuanian was some kind of charmingly cute, but Alfred was faithful, even through thick and thin. Why would Arthur think that he wouldn't be faithful? Did he miss something? Did he say something wrong? Was their relationship just falling apart and that was the best excuse Artie could think of to start a fight with him? He had no idea, but he needed to sleep and rest his body and his mind, the former probably needing it more. He had never thought of cheating on Arthur with Toris, but if the Brit was just going to be a jealous bastard all the time, he could consider thinking about it.

Whenever Arthur woke up, he saw a note next to his bed that read:

"_I should have known that a man who accuses his innocent partner of cheating is the victim of cheating himself. I had no idea that perverted long-haired frogs were your type. Then again, I guess I didn't know a whole lot about you to begin with, now did I?" _

Turns out that Alfred had answered a call from Francis, who had asked about another time he could come over and have some fun with Arthur. Alfred had never known if the Frenchman had simply never known he was talking to the boyfriend of the Brit, or if he was simply too irritated that his precious Englishman was already taken to care. Either way, Alfred silently thanked the man for finally giving him a reason to leave.

* * *

**~Thanks for Reading~**


End file.
